Once Upon a time One Shots
by TheCharmingFamily
Summary: These are one shots based off the show Once Upon a Time. I will only write if I get requests so please request one shots! I hope everyone enjoys.
1. Birthday without a Curse

_Hello there everyone I decided to start a series of one shots. This will only last as long as people send me request. Since this is my first one I will start off with one of my own one shot. Now my series of one shots will be anything related to Once Upon a Time. I figure that my first two stories are focus around the charming family and since I have seen a few one shots focus around the charming family that I would make a change. So request can be from anything that is related to OUAT. Keep in mind this is one shots. Now I will do sequels if it is a story I feel deserves one and if a lot of you ask. If it is something I really like then I might even write a story base off it. Now rules: I have a busy life so don't get angry with me if I take a few days to post, I will however post as much as I can. Second if the topic has been closely covered I won't do it. Also the one shot will be as long as I think it should be. So some might be short some might be long. That's about it. If I think of anything else I will add it to my next post. Now this one might focus around The Charming Family but in the future it will be whatever you guys like. Now on with the post!_

Birthday Without the Curse

"Happy Birthday Emma!" everyone in the center ballroom called out after Emma blew out the candles. She opened her eyes to look around as everyone clapped including her loving parents. They walked over and hugged her. She hugged them back. After a second they released her and smiled down at her.

"How does it feel to be eleven?" her mother asked her. Emma shrugged, they asked her that every year and every year she didn't have an answer.

'"I feel the same way, mama. It is only ten in the morning, my birthday hardly started. " She said with a giggle. Snow smiled and lift her daughter up, giving her a million kisses. "Okay okay please put me down. " Emma giggled once more. Snow set her down just in time for her father to pick her up, hugging her. " Hey daddy!" She said. He smiled set her down.

"Thank you all for coming to wish our daughter happy birthday. You may go about your day. We will be spending all day with her but don't forget about the royal ball tonight in honor of princess Emma." Prince Charming called out to their people. It only took about a minute for everyone to clear out. Emma started to bounce.

"What are we gonna do today?" Emma asked as she starred up at her parents with her big green eyes. Both of her her parents smiled at her but it was her mother who took her hand.

"Come on sweetie, first mama is gonna get you dress. We have a surprise for you. " Snow said. Emma's eyes widen as she pulled her mother to her room. Once they were there, Snow went into Emma's closet pulling out something Emma never seen before.

"Is those riding clothes?!" She said excitedly as Snow laid out the whole outfit on the bed and looked at Emma.

"Yes my baby it is. You are finally old enough to ride your first horse. So let's get dress so you can pick out your first horse." Snow said happily. Emma basically bounced into her pants as her mother helped her put them on and she managed to pull her shirt over her head. Lastly Snow helped her put her boots on and soon she ready to go.

"Let's go mama! Let's go!" Emma said happily. She pulled Snow down the stairs and they met up with Charming. He turned his back to her and bent down. She knew exactly what that meant. She rushed over and leaped on his back.

"Who is ready to pick out their very first horse?" Charming asked. Emma held on tight and couldn't stop the smile she had painted on her face.

"Me! I can't wait!" Emma said. Snow patted Emma's back as they walked out the castle. It take them long to walk to the horse stables. There was two in the front, which were Snow's and Charming's horse then there were three more. The first one was golden brown with a white tail and mane. The second horse was all black and the last one was beige with light brown tail and mane. Emma got down and walked over to each horse.

"You can pick any one of these. " Snow said. She walked over to her horse who was black with white spots. She began to brush her. Emma seem to hovered near the golden brown horse who happened to be a male. Snow could tell from the way the two were bonding, that he would be her horse.

"I want him, mama. He is my favorite. " She said as she began to pet the horse. He made a noise that sounded like he was happy to be chosen. Charming smiled and opened the gate. He slowly brought the horse out and held him close to his side. " I will name him, Henry! " Emma declared. Snow giggled and grabbed the saddle her and Charming had made for Emma.

"That's a great name, Emma. Daddy and I got this saddle specially made for you. It is time you learned to ride. " Snow said and Emma started to bounce again. Snow placed the saddle on the horse. Charming grabbed Emma and placed her on top.

"Now honey first thing to do is grabbed the reins. Always hold on to them tightly. You don't wanna lose Henry. " Charming explained to her. She did as she was told and held on. Charming kept a good hand on the side of the horse to make sure she was safe. Snow stood beside him. "Now when you want him to move you gently clapped your ankles against his sides. How fast you do it will let him know how fast. Remember you are in control. Now for today we will walk beside you slowly so you can get the hang of it. " Charming added.

"Okay daddy! Come on Henry lets do this. " She said softly. She did as her father told her and Henry began to move. Charming and Snow walked along side her as she practice controlling the horse. They did this for a few hours until it was time to get ready for the ball.

"Come on sweetie time to get ready for the ball. This will be your first one!' Snow said excitedly. Emma smiled and leaped into her mother's arm. Snow placed her down and grabbed her hand. Emma looked at her mother and father. She smiled.

"While you two girls get ready, I will get everything ready for daddy's girl big ball. " Charming said happily. Once they got inside, Charming went to the ballroom and his two girls went to Emma's room. Snow sat Emma down and went to her closet. She pulled out a long pink ball dress. She handed it to Emma.

"This was my first dress for my first ball. I had it renewed for you. I hope-" her words were cut off when Emma threw her arms around her. Snow hugged her back and squeezed her.

"I love it mama! It's beautiful. " She said as she pulled back. Snow had let a few tear fall. Emma looked surprised. Why was she crying? Emma frowned and Snow tried to wipe the tears away. "What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Sorry it is just my first ball didn't go as plan.. I never got to wear this dress more than an hour when my mother, your grandmother passed. I am okay baby. It will make me very happy if you got to wear it. Your grandmother would have loved that. " Snow said. Emma nodded softly and hugged her mother. They didn't say much more until the dress was on. Snow cried once more but happy tears. " Oh Emma you are so beautiful. This is so perfect. I love you, Em." Snow said and Emma ran to give her a hug.

"I love it mama and I love you too!" Emma said kissing her cheek. Snow released her and went over to Emma's dresser. She opened one of the draws and pulled out a tiara. Emma glanced over and her whole face lit up. Snow walked over and placed it on her head.

"Now your outfit is complete. " Snow said placing one of her blonde pieces of her hair behind her ear. Emma hugged her mother once more then headed toward the door. "Okay it is time to go. " Snow said and both girls walked downstairs. Emma waited at the entrance of the ballroom. Snow squeezed her shoulder. " This is it baby girl. Time for your first ball. " Snow said.

"Presenting Princess Emma and Queen Snow. " the duke announced. Both Emma and Snow walked in, ready to dance the night away. The rest of the night was burr and soon it was all over. Snow and Charming carried Emma to her bed. They tucked her in and kissed her good night.

"Happy Birthday Em." They both said. Emma smiled and quickly fell asleep. Snow turned to Charming placing a hand on his chest. She kissed him softly. He kissed her back then kissed her cheek.

"We have an amazing daughter, Charming. I am so glad we didn't lose her. I couldn't imagine a life without her. " Snow whispered to him. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Me too, Snow. " Charming said as they headed out the room.


	2. A Hunt for the Tin-man

Hey there everyone I would like to say thank you for the request you gave me. I have three all together in this first group of request so I will be posting all three one behind the other. Then when I get more request I will post those together. Also guest, I didn't include any siblings because this is just one shots. I am not building a whole story. Now if you would like to request a oneshot where Emma has siblings then I will be more than happy to write it for you. But for the one I posted I just figure it would be a cute, enjoyable one shot that everyone would like and help get the ball rolling.

A Hunt for the Tin-man

Jokermask18 request for a one shot of Zelena hunting the tin-man. This will be an AU but I will place this as if Zelena was sent back to OZ for her own safety. So season six Spoiler! I hope you enjoy!

"Where is she?!" the voice of Zelena was heard throughout the whole kingdom of OZ. Zelena paced back and forth as she sent a group of her flying monkeys out to find her daughter, Robin. She thought they would be safe here in OZ. That was why her sister had sent her back. She couldn't risk being in Storybrooke any longer, not while the Evil Queen was back. But no more than a day here and someone had kidnapped her baby girl. After an hour of her missing, the monkey's finally came back and one was holding something. Zelena turned him into a man just so he could explained.

"We found a piece of tin near your daughter's crib. There is something written on it. " one of them said as they handed it to her. Her face turned green as she snatched it them. She turned it back into a monkey and motion for them to leave. She read the note out loud.

"If you will like to see your daughter again, bring me back my heart you stole. " She repeated out loud. She threw the piece of mental down. Of course she remembered her dark times here and remembered she had ripped his heart out just like Rumpelstiltskin had taught her. She had used him as guard for a while when she was here but never returned his heart. And she no longer had it. But she knew how to find him.

"Miss is there anything we can do to help you?" one of her guard had come up, probably after the monkey's left in a rush. She smiled and turned to him. She walked over.

"Yes please go get my daughter's blanket. I am going to find her. " She told him. He rushed off and came back soon with the blanket. She grabbed the thing and motion for him to leave. She went over to her collection of potions and poured a finding spell over the blanket. Soon it lit up, ready to direct her to her source. She followed the blanket until she came to a old, dusty path. She walked down it until she finally spotted him.

"I see you have find me. How cute. But you don't have my heart. So I will kill yours." He said. He came out the shadows. He wasn't what a normal man looked like. Sure he was shaped that way but his skin was silver like metal. But he looked mostly human. His eyes were bright gray. He walked toward her, holding Robin and smirked. "You honestly think you could beat me? I am the most powerful man alive. Not even your magic can take her back. Bring me my heart in one hour or you'll never see her again. " He said.

"I don't know where it is. When I left here, I left it in my castle. When I returned it was gone. I had planned to return it to you when I came back. Now hand me my daughter!" She screamed and reached for her but he flashed away, then reappeared ten feet away.

"I don't care! I earned that heart. I want it back! " He yelled back at her. " I think you know exactly who has the heart. So, time to get a move on, Zelena. Get me my heart. " He said and was gone in a

flash. She could find him again but he would just leave once more. He was right though, she knew who had the heart.

"Okay lion, I know you are here. Let's not play games. " Zelena called out. She had left the old forest and walked down the yellow brick road to the inner city to a small house. She walked inside since the door was locked and was now searching for the one with the heart.

"And why not, Zelena?" called a deep voice. Suddenly a tall man with long blonde hair walked out of the shadows. His shirt was off and just a pair of jeans laced his legs. He narrowed his bright yellow eyes as he walked toward Zelena. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I know you have tin-man's heart. I need it. He kidnapped my daughter. " She said. He closed the distant between them and grabbed her around the waist. She tried to get free but he was stronger than she was. She looked up at him.

"Oh dear, Zelena why don't you pay me. Then maybe I will think about helping you. " He said as he ran his long finger nails against her cheek. She didn't have time for this. She placed her hand on his back and in an instant he was knocked out. She chuckled to herself.

"Sleep well kitty. " She said as she smirked. She began searching his home. She decided going downstairs in the basement was her best bet. Sure enough she was right, she found the beating hold locked away. It didn't take her but a second to get a hold of it. Once she did, she walked outside. She held the heart up to her mouth. " I think it time I find Zelena. " She whispered to the heart. She knew tin-man would be by her side soon.

" I see you found my heart. " Tin-man said after he finally came to her side. He held the baby out. " How about this, you place the heart back in me and I'll hand you-" He was cut off when Zelena spoke to his heart.

"I think I will just give you Robin. " Tin-man repeated what she said. Once Robin was in her arms, she placed his heart back inside.

"Sorry I had to make sure I got my daughter back. " She said and turned away from him. Nothing else was said between them two as she walked away. She had her daughter back and that was all that mattered.


	3. Young Body Old Mind

Young body Old Mind

Reading Pixie requested a one of Pan turning Rumpelstiltskin in a young child with an adult mind. I will place this back in season two when they are in the Neverlands. I hope you enjoy!

"Turn me back now!" a small voice screamed. A small boy with short brown hair and brown eyes was standing with his arms crossed, starring at an older boy. The other boy smirked.

"Oh my dear son, I think this is better. I can raise you like I should had. " the boy said with a laugh. He too had short brown hair but his eyes were green. He looked to be at least fifteen while the other boy looked like he was ten. The other boy frowned as he tried not to cry. Why did he want to cry?!

" I am a grown man! I don't need you to raise me. You are no father to me, Peter Pan. " the young one yelled. Peter Pan sighed. He knew how to get the boy to stay with him. He started to play the flute and the lost boys began to come toward them.

"Come on Rumpel, play with the boys. " He said and Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but be pulled to the dance. It was a long night but eventually, Rumpelstiltskin fell asleep on the ground. The next morning he woke up to see his father standing over him. He got up and looked for the lost boys.

"Papa! Where are they! Where are the lost boys! I want to play!" He screamed. Somehow his adult mind had slipped from him. He pulled on his father's leg. Peter pan narrowed his eyes and pulled away. Rumpelstiltskin crossed his arms. " I wanna play now!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Rumpelstiltskin pan shut up now! You know what I don't want you around. I know now why I didn't raise you before. " Pan screamed.

"I don't wanna shut up! I wanna-" his words were cut off when Peter Pan turned him back into an adult man. Rumpelstiltskin starred at himself in shock. He looked at his father. He threw his hand up to magically choke Peter Pan. " You do that again, and I will snapped your neck. " Rumpelstiltskin growled and threw him down. He marched way, not wanting to think about the small voice inside him, wanting to still play.


	4. Alway for College

Away for College

Twilightroxas7 request a one shot that involve Emma and Hook's daughter staying behind when everyone else goes back to the EF so she can go to college. If you don't like Captain Swan then you can skip now. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Everyone was gather in Granny's. Regina stood in the center of the group. She looked around at the smiling faces. They were all ready to go home. The dwarf and Tiny had finally managed to grow more beans. They wanted to leave. Since there was no more villains at the moment, they wanted to leave Storybrooke. Now they all stood here about to go.

"Wait!" someone from the back called out. A young lady with long blonde hair and heterochromia eyes. She had one green and one blue. She stepped forward. She turned to Emma and Hook with a sad smile. "Mom.. Dad.. there is something I want to tell you." She said. They both looked up surprised. Snow and Charming also looked at their granddaughter.

"What's wrong, Alena? " Emma asked as she touched her daughter's shoulder. Henry looked at his younger sister as he held tight to his baby boy. Everyone was looking at her worried.

" I want to stay here... I want to go to college. I know there is school there but not the same as college in the land without magic. I can keep one of the beans and port back in four years. " She said. Everyone gasped. It was Henry who spoke up.

" I went to college. Even though I could visit because everyone stayed here but I know how you feel and I think you should do it. It's only four years. " Henry said, kissing her cheek. Emma and Hook looked between each other then sighed.

"I think both your mother and I can agree you are old enough to make your own decision. Henry is right of course. Are you sure this is what you want? " Killian asked. She nodded and walked forward to hug her family. Emma held on to her tightly. After a second they all let go but Snow grabbed her shoulders gently.

" Just remember you have a loving family that loves you. Your grandpa and I will miss you dearly. Just please come back right after four years. No longer. " Snow said. Alena smiled and hugged her.

"I love you guys very much. I think it is time you guys go though. " Alena said. All of them nodded. Slowly each of them went through the portal. Each of them gave her one last hug goodbye. Before she knew it, they were all gone. She held it together as she packed her things and headed to the end of the town line.

Four years later

"Mom" Emma said softly as she walked into the family room. Snow was sitting on the sofa looking at something. She looked up and Emma could see she had been crying. Emma sat down beside her mother and laid her head on her shoulder. Snow wrapped her arms around her, after placing the picture of Alena down.

"It is just so hard. Today makes four years. What if she doesn't come back. " Snow said sadly. Emma sniffed back her own tears. She missed her daughter a lot but she knew how it was on Snow, Snow had missed so much of her life and Henry. Emma knew it was hard on her missing four years of Alena's life.

"I know mama. But you have to have faith in her. She will be back. " Emma said. Snow would never get used to Emma calling her mama. It took a long time but one day she said it and now it has been part of her everyday life. She loved it even if they were the same age. Emma closed her eyes just as a flash of light busted through the room.

"Mom? Grandma?" Alena voice was heard from where they were. Snow and Emma both leaped as they saw Alena standing in the center of the family room. They ran over and circled her in their arms. They stood there all crying which seem like a life until someone cleared their throat. Emma and Snow looked up to see a young man standing before them.

"Wow Alena you weren't kidding your mom and grandma really are the same age. " the man said. He was a tall guy with semi-long blonde hair that was pulled back in a small bun. He was wearing tee-shirt and jeans. He gave off one of those charming smiles.

"Mom, Grandma this Sebastian, my fiance'. " Alena said nervously. They released her and starred at him for a second. Emma shook her head chuckling.

"Looks like we have a lot to catch up on." Emma said as she lead the group of them outside where she knew the rest of their family was. It didn't matter what happened. All Emma could think about was her baby girl was back and that what matter the most.


	5. The Wicked Witch is Dead

Hey guys sorry I didn't post for a week or so. I am very busy but writing is my passion and I love writing for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed the one shots. I have to address one thing. I noticed there is a guess posting three or more request in one day. I know it is the same person, changing your name of your guess user won't hide who you are. I don't mind doing your request but not back to back so I will only do two of them. Now there is two different guess. I want to believe the first guess is someone else and the other three guess are one person. So I will be both. Anyways hope you guys enjoy. Keep the request going.

The Wicked Witch is Dead

"Where exactly do you two, think you are going?" Emma called from the doorway as she walked back inside just as Hook and Zelena out the backdoor ready to leave. Hook stopped in his place and looked at Emma shock. Emma had felt something was off after speaking with her family. She knew these two would try to leave. Well it wasn't happening.

"Emma this is foolishness. You can't keep us here. "Hook said softly. He took a step forward but Emma stopped him. She froze him in place. She hated doing this but there was no other choice. She looked at Zelena. Zelena also tried to move but Emma froze her as well.

"This has to be done, don't you see that. Killian there is no other way we can be happy. Zelena has to go down. " Emma said. She swirled her hand and the Excalibur appeared in her hand. She raise the sword out up and started to speak to the darkness. " I call upon thee to take hold of Zelena. Consume her." She commanded. The darkness poured out of her and started to slam into Zelena. Zelena let out a scream. Killian wanted to stop it but there was nothing I could do.

"Please love don't do this!" He tried once more but there was no stopping Emma. Once the Darkness left Emma, she slammed the Excalibur into Zelena. The sword busted into flames along with Zelena. Everything was bright for a few seconds then it was all black. It was then that Killian was released. It was then that everyone's memory was returned.

"Are you okay?" Emma suddenly asked. She looked like herself. She looked at Killian who was watching her. Emma felt her heart sank. She knew everyone would hate her but she did what she had to do. She saved her and Killian. He walked over to her.

"You turned me into the dark one? How could you? The one thing I hated. Then you took my memory away, taking control of everyone's life to fix it? Emma I am not sure what to say." Killian said as he backed up. Emma sunk to the floor with her hands to her face. She was in so much pain. Killian just stood there not sure what to say.

"Emma?" Snow's voice came from the front door. She ran in and circled her arms around Emma. No matter what Emma did, she was her daughter. She would always be there for her.

"I am gonna get some air. " Killian said and rushed out. Emma began to cry as she turned into Snow's arms to pressed her face in her mother's shoulder. Snow reached around and stroked Emma's hair.

"It is okay Emma. We will get through. You did what you thought was right. You felt like you were left without a choice. But Emma honey you should have trusted your father and I with the truth so we could had helped you. " Snow said softly. Emma raise her head and frowned deeply as she looked her mother.

"I know mom... I just wanted to protect you all. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt... Oh my... Regina.. " Emma trailed off she wiped her tears away not wanting her mother to see her weakness. However she did let herself get pulled into another hug from her mother. She managed to pull Emma up so they were standing.

"Like I said Emma. We will get through this. We can talk about it later and you can talk to Regina later. But for now I think you need your family. You need our support. Come on your father and Henry are waiting out there. " Snow said. Emma nodded and let her mother lead her out. Her life would be change forever but there was no going back.


	6. She's Our Daughter

She's our Daughter

"You have to take her, Charming. We have to give her, her best chance. " Snow said as she handed the small baby to David. David was frozen with fear as he held Emma. Snow bent down and kissed Emma's head. "Goodbye Emma. " She whispered as David finally moved and left his weeping wife. He knew he had to take Emma. He opened the door only to be froze in place. Standing before him was Maleficent. She smirked as she reached for Emma.

" Sorry to bust your bubble but there is no curse coming. Regina agree to fake the curse since I told her what I had planned for you two. Since you took my daughter I will take yours. You will suffer which will please Regina and I will have a daughter which can replace mine. It is a great deal! Now say bye bye!" She said before they could do anything she flashed her and Emma out of there.

"No! my daughter!" Snow screamed. She broke down and began to cry. David was finally able to move he ran to Snow's side and held her tight. They stayed like that for an hour until someone finally knocked on the door.

"I will get it. Don't you worry Snow I will find her. I will always find her." David promised. He opened the door to see Red coming inside. She rushed in and looked between them two. He sighed as he took his place by Snow as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I came as soon as I heard. I can't believe those two planned this. Is there anything I can do to help? " Red asked as she glanced at Snow who was still weeping in her hands. Charming frowned as he glanced at their friend.

" You can help us search for them. We need to locate Maleficent. We don't exactly have anything of Emma's to help us locate her so you will need to pick up on Maleficent's scent. Please help us Red. " Charming said gently. Red walked over and hugged them. She gave them a smile.

"Don't worry, I will help. I will do what I can do. " She said. Charming nodded as she walked out the door. He pulled Snow closed to him.

"Don't worry Snow we will have her back soon. " He said and kissed her softly.

Three years later

"Mommy Mommy!" a small voice called out. She giggled as she chased a grown women. The women turned with a smile as the small girl piled into her. She held the little girl tight to her chest. The little girl sat in her lap with a hug smile. "It's my birthday mommy! I am three years old!" the girl cheered happily.

"Happy birthday Emma. Mommy is so proud of you!" the women said as she picked up the girl in her arms and walked downstairs. The pair lived in a closed in castle. It was huge but everything was closed in. There wasn't many windows. Once they got downstairs a man greeted them who was dressed in a suit.

"What will I be making for Emma and you, Ms. Maleficent?" the man asked. She carried Emma to the table and set her down in a chair. There was boaster seat made just for Emma so she could reach the top of the table.

"Oh take off, John. I will make breakfast today for my special baby. You can have the day off I am going to spend all day with Em. " She said nicely. John nodded and left them two alone. Emma wiggled in her seat as her mother ran around the kitchen making breakfast.

"Mommy I love you so much! What we doing?" She squealed. Maleficent came over and kissed her cheek. She loved Emma. Even though Emma wasn't hers she still loved her.

"Mommy loves you too. I think we will go to town today. I know how you love going there. Mommy will buy you a new toy. " She said. Maleficent wasn't worried to be caught. She had took Emma and herself far from the enchanted forest. They were a few lands away. They still lived in a land with magic because Maleficent needed the magic but she knew no one would find them.

"Oh yay! I love going there! I love going out!" the little three year cheered. After she finished eating the both of them got dressed and headed out the to the town. Maleficent held Emma's hand as they walked through the town. "Oh I want that one, mommy!" She said pointing to a doll with black hair. Maleficent smiled.

"Anything for my special little girl." She said. The sale lady turned around with a smirk on her face. She didn't bother to look at the girl because she had to be strong. She threw something at Maleficent that made her freeze she couldn't even scream.

"Your little girl? Really maleficent? How dare you?! " the women screamed as she came forward. Emma began to cry and held behind Maleficent. She pulled on her leg but she couldn't move.

"Mommy please wake up!" She screamed. The women finally looked at Emma and began to cry. She covered her mouth. She couldn't break down yet. But it hurt her so much that someone else was being called mommy. She moved forward but held back.

"Emma sweetie, she isn't your mother. Come here please. " Snow begged her but Emma held on tight to Maleficent. She was scared out of her mind. Snow sighed. She had no choice but to do what she had to do. She threw sleeping dust on Emma and she knocked out. Before she fell, Snow grabbed her and held her close. " It's okay my baby, we will fix this. As for you Maleficent. You will be place in jail. " Snow said at the same time, Charming came out.

"My dear Em. I am so glad we find you. I will take care of Maleficent. You get out of here with Emma before she wakes. " Charming said as he picked up Maleficent. Snow held on to Emma tight as the both of them took off toward home. For this day on, they would never let her out their sight.


	7. Baby Hood

Baby Hood

"Oh how cute. You three are one big happy family. Well looks like I will have to end that. " a voice at the hospital door was heard. Emma walked toward Regina, Robin Hood and Zelena. She smirked at them as they looked shock. " Don't act surprise you knew I was coming. Oh don't try to run. " She said as Regina moved but she froze them all. She grabbed the baby and in a flash was gone.

Back at Emma's House

"You are so beautiful. I remember when Henry was this little. Well at least what I thought I was remembering. Anyways, I am sorry I have to do this. But what I have learned that I can transfer all my darkness into another being then I think transferring my darkness into you will do. " She said softly.

Emma set the little girl down on her bed. The little girl wiggled on the bed. Emma got to work. She started making a potion. Once it was ready she poured it into the baby's bottle. She picked the baby up and started to bounce her. "Oh sweet thing you are hungry aren't you?" She asked. The baby cried in a cry. Emma raised the bottle and began to feed the baby. Soon the little girl was asleep. She was prepared to handle the darkness. She wouldn't die like lily but she would always have the darkness with her.

Emma placed her hand on the body of the baby and started letting the darkness pour into the baby. She didn't even cry as she didn't feel the darkness attacking her small body. Emma finished and felt herself going weak. She set the baby done and for once in the last weeks she felt whole again. The baby finally began to cry. But Emma felt nothing. She was about to fall over when someone caught her.

"Em you need to lay down. Regina grabbed the baby. Who knows what she did." Snow said behind Emma. She pulled Emma over to the bed and laid her down. Emma looked up to see Regina holding the baby's gently and frowned. "What's wrong, Regina?" She asked.

"You lovely daughter put all her dark one darkness into the baby. She gave her the same fate you gave lily. " Regina said with a sigh. Emma curled in on herself. She hadn't meant to do that. She had been control by the darkness. She wanted to be free of the darkness but she didn't want to doom it a small baby. Snow pulled Emma closed and frowned.

"It's okay Em, we will figure it out. " Snow said as she held her daughter close.


	8. Mother Snow Queen

Hello everyone sorry I took forever to write these. I have been busy. So I am going to post the next few request. And Reading pixie I am a bit confused with your request so could you explain better. Also Jokermask18 I am not sure how to make that into a story. I mean having the light one help them wouldn't much. The only thing it would change is Rumble would kill Issac and Henry would still become the author. Maybe you could explain more. Anyways on with the other request.

Mother Snow Queen

 _Twenty eight years ago. A small baby girl was founded by a small boy. Both were placed in foster care until one day the boy ran away, leaving the baby girl alone._

"Hello my name is Ingrid. I called about the little baby girl in the newspaper. " a women with long blonde hair and blue eyes stood before another women who sat at a desk. The other women at the desk smiled. She nodded.

"Oh yes. I have looked at your application and I believe you are a perfect match for the little baby girl. I will go get her now. " the lady said. Ingrid smiled. She couldn't wait until she had the girl. She would finally have the family she deserved. It didn't take long for the women to come back. She was holding a small baby with small patches of blonde hair and green eyes.

"She is so beautiful. " Ingrid said. The baby was wrapped in a blanket with the name, Emma, written on it. The women reached her out Emma toward Ingrid and Ingrid took her happily. The baby began to giggle.

"She is only four months old. By the looks of it you have history with babies so I am sure you know what to do. Just sign these papers and you can go on your way. " She said. Ingrid nodded and before she knew it she had the papers signed. She said her goodbyes and walked out the door.

"Oh sweet Emma we are going to be a lovely family just me and you. I promise no one will hurt you. : Ingrid said gently. She walked down the street with Emma in her arms. She was prepared to make the best life for Emma. "You will always be mine, I won't let anyone take you from me. " Ingrid said as they turned the corner.

After Ingrid had got to this land she had ended up in a city called Boston. She was still trying to get used to the place but she had to get Emma before she was gone. She stopped at the door of her apartment complex where she lived. She lived on the second floor. She made her way to her apartment. Once inside she set Emma down in the bassinet that she just brought a few days ago.

" Welcome to your new home baby girl. " Ingrid said as she starred out in distant.

Five months later

"Come on Emma you can do it! Come on!" Ingrid cheered. The small girl was nine months now with growing blonde hair and bright green eyes. She had managed to stand up but yet to walk. Ingrid was sitting on the ground with her hair tied back and her arms out stretch. Emma was holding on to the coffee table edge as she began to take her first steps.

"You are doing it baby! Come on come to mama!" Ingrid cheered her own. Emma finally released the table and started taking more steps until she finally reached Ingrid where she fell into her arms. Ingrid cheered as she scooped Emma up. Emma giggled and latched on to Ingrid. Ingrid kissed her all over before setting her down.

"Mama!" the little girl said excitedly. Ingrid smiled. Emma had managed to say mama a few weeks ago. Ingrid was so proud. She had grown so much since she got her five months ago when she was only four months old.

"Mama is so proud of you. How about you try again. " She said as she stood up and placed Emma on her feet and back up some holding her hands out for Emma to walk toward. Emma began walking again until she reached Ingrid's arms. " Oh Emma you are growing up so fast slow down. " Ingrid said as she smother her with kisses. "You are so great. I love you. " She said.

Three years later

"Mommy look what I made you!" a three year old Emma came running out her room. She had a piece of paper in her hand. Ingrid smiled as she took the paper. It was a drawing of her and Ingrid. She kissed Emma's cheek as she hung the paper on the frig. Emma bounced up and down.

"It is beautiful Emma. I love it almost as much as I love you. " She said as she picked up the little girl. Emma wrapped her arms around her neck and snuggled her face into her shoulder. Ingrid rubbed small circles on her back.

"I love you too mommy. " She mumbled. Ingrid smiled. She had it all. The past three years had been great with Emma. She finally had the family she wanted. Nothing she could ruin it. That was until she heard a knock on the door. She set Emma down who followed her to the door. Ingrid wasn't sure who that was but was a bit nervous. No one came here. She reached the door and opened it.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but I need you to come with me. You are not under arrest but we need to speak with you. The girl has to come." a man with short brown hair and blues stood before her. She wasn't sure who he was. He was dressed casual with a jacket and a button down shirt. He held up a badge which explained why he was here.

"Did I do something wrong? Where are we going?" She asked as Emma peeked around her legs to see who it was. The man sighed. He had to keep his cool.

"I can't explain right now. We are going to a town not far from here where we can talk. Don't try to fight me because then I will have to arrest you. Now come on. " He said as he motion for her to follow. She sighed and walked out the door. Emma went to follow her but the man grabbed the girl gently. "Sorry she has to stay by me. Come on sweet heart. " the man said as he grabbed her.

"What's your name anyways?" Ingrid asked as they walked toward the car. It was a patrol car which prove even more he was a cop. She sighed. What did this guy want. He placed Emma in the car away from her and got in the driver seat. He started to drive before he answer.

"My name is Graham. I am the sheriff of a small town. We have some questioning for you. So just sit back and relax. We aren't far from the town. " He said as he drove on. She knew everything was about to spin out of control. She knew this wasn't good news.

"What is this town called?" She asked. She could see Emma who looked scared. Ingrid was scared herself. As Graham drove on they seem to be getting closer to something.

"Storybrooke, Maine. " Graham said as they pulled into town and passed a sign that confirmed what he said. They pulled up to a small diner where he stopped. He came around and got Emma out. He held her tight not letting her get down as Ingrid got out the car. She reached for Emma but Graham shook his head. At the same time the door of the diner opened up and a women ran out.

"My sweet baby, Emma. You have returned. " the women called out as she ran forward but the girl clung to Graham not sure who this women was.

"Snow wait she doesn't know us. " a man called as he walked out the door. He stared at Ingrid. All at once people started to pile out. They all seem happy to see Emma. But Emma was more worried about getting back to her mother.

"Mommy!" She cried out as she reached for Ingrid. Ingrid tried to grab her. She knew exactly what was happening. She couldn't let them take her. Snow ran forward and slapped Ingrid. Emma began to cry. The man grabbed Snow. Snow struggled against his arms.

"No Charming! This women has been posing as my daughter's mother for three years. Regina said she isn't the nicest women. She knows what kind of person she is and I can't have my daughter around her anymore. " Snow screamed. Ingrid rolled her eyes. Of course some how someone broke the curse and Regina told them where Emma was.

"Well you aren't taking my baby from me. I raised her. I wo" her words were cut off as Graham put hand cuff on her. He had placed Emma on the ground and began taking Ingrid away. Snow walked over by her scared daughter. She bend down so they were eye level.

"It is going to be okay baby. You have to come with us. We will explain everything. " Snow said as she reached out her hand. Emma was scared but some how believe her. She took her hand. Snow, Charming and Emma took off prepared to make everything right.


	9. Dark One's Daughter

Sorry once more that it has took me this long. I had to put down one of my dogs so it has been a rough week. Also found out my other dog has heart worms which my other dog had to be put down for. However she can be treated. But yeah just bare with me please.

Dark One's Daughter

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" a small child's voice was heard throughout the small shop. A small girl with long blonde hair and green eyes came running into the shop. A man who look like the years were getting to him, stood on the other side of the counter. He smiled softly. Three short years ago he had the urge to adopt this little girl who had been just a baby.

"Come here Emma." the older man said with a soft husky voice. His silver eyes were gentle and welcoming as she rushed over. He wasn't sure why he adopted her but he felt like he had to fill a whole in his heart. So he looked into adoption and before he knew it she was here. Emma ran into his arms as he balanced himself on his crane and picked her up.

"I had fun outside, Papa! Ms. Blanchard was so nice to me. " She cheered. Ms. Blanchard was Emma's babysitter. She was also a school teacher. Mr. Gold had a business to run so he had to have someone watch her. He trusted Ms. Blanchard for some reason.

"I am glad my sweetheart. Papa is very sorry he has to leave you alone during the day. " He said kissing her head as he set her down. He walked toward the door with her fast at his feet. He limped outside to still see Ms. Blanchard out there. She was talking to Regina. Regina looked annoyed as usual. "Is there a problem here?" He asked them.

"I was just expressing myself about how I think Ms. Blanchard spending so much with your daughter. She should be forcing on school work. " Regina said with folded arms. Ms. Blanchard's hazel eyes gave off the saddest look. " Mr. Gold you need to let her go-" She was cut off by him waving his hand. He put his hand on Ms. Blanchard's shoulder.

"I am sure Mary Margret can handle them both. I am not letting her go, Regina. Now could leave us alone. " He said. He saw Mary Margret smile. She stayed quiet though. He almost forgot Emma was there until she came up behind Mary Margret and hugged her. Mary Margret picked her up. "Please. " He finished what he was saying. Regina looked taken back but she left without another word. Mr. Gold leaned on his crane as he reached for Emma.

"Thanks for that, Ms. Gold. I don't know what she was talking about. I can handle Emma. I have grown really close to her. I can see why you love her. " Mary Margret said sweetie as she handed Emma to him who clung to him. He held her tight and smiled.

" Emma seem to like you too. I am glad to have you. Don't worry about Regina. Good day Mary Margret. " He said as he turned to leave. Mary Margret left. Mr. Gold walked back inside with Emma and set her down. She ran to their room. He followed her a little bit slower. " Is someone ready for a bath?" He asked laughing. She giggled and popped her head out the door of the bedroom.

"No! Time to play!" Emma cheered. Mr. Gold sighed happily as he made it to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and grabbed her as she came closer. She giggled as she tried to wiggle out his arms. He moved his crane at the way as he pulled her on the bed. He began to tickle her.

"Looks like the tickle monster is back!" He said with a smile. She tried to get away but couldn't. He then lift her up and threw her in the air. She laugh even more. He pulled her to his chest and stood up supporting himself on the crane. "I got you now. Time for bath. " He said softly. He walked toward the bathroom and placed her down.

"Do I have to take a bath Papa?" She asked in a small voice. He nodded as he helped her get undress. He placed her in the bath tub that we filed. He sat on the toilet. He leaned against his crane and watched her. She was so perfect. How did a man like him end up with her. She started to play in the tub, splashing around. "Look Papa, ducky!" She cheered.

"I see Ducky sweetheart. Make sure you wash yourself. Remember how Papa showed you. " He said. She nodded and began to wash herself. He watched her sweetly until she was done. He helped her wash her hair and soon she was done. He helped her out and dressed her. " Time to brush your hair. " He said as she ran toward the bedroom. She sat on the bed and he forward behind her.

"Papa I really like Mary Margret. Don't want her to go. " She said as he sat there. He began brushing her hair and she seem to relax. He kissed her head.

"Don't worry Em. She isn't going no where. "He said. She nodded. He could tell she was tired. He continue to brush her hair. She was fighting hard to stay awake.

"She is so nice Papa. Papa why didn't my parents want me?" She asked. Even though she was three years old she was smart. He knew this day would come but he would hoped not so early. He turned her around and seen she was fighting sleep.

"I don't have all the answers. But I am sure your parents wanted you but sometimes parents don't have everything they need to raise kids. But they would be fools not to want you. You are the most beautiful little girl in the whole world. And Papa loves you. " He said as he kissed her head. She smiled and her eyes were finally starting to close. He picked her up and placed in the bed. He tucked her in. Not long after he made his own way to bed.


	10. One Night Mistake

WARNING FOR MATURE: Mention of sex. If any of that makes your uncomfortable please skip this.

One Night Mistake

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to Henry! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sung together. A group of Henry friends had came over to Regina's house for the party she threw him. He was now fifteen. Regina couldn't believe how old he was now. She gave him a hug after he blew the candles out.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me. " Henry groan. Regina chuckled. She had helped him pick out his outfit. He was wearing one of his favorite plaid shirt and blue jeans. As for herself she was wearing a semi-long red dress that had a small cut in the front but covered the rest.

"It's my job, Henry. " She said with a chuckled. Emma came up beside them. She smiled at the both of them. She too hugged Henry moaned once more. Both of them laughed at Henry being all weird.

"Looks like you had a great birthday, Kid. " Emma said as she looked at Henry. Henry smiled as he looked around at his friends who were enjoying cake.

"Yes I did. Thanks moms. Um mom?" He asked as he turned to Regina. She looked up and he could tell she was distracted. She always seem to be lost in thought lately ever since Robin. She smiled at him.

"Yes?" She asked a bit confused.

"Can I stay by my other mom's house tonight? Since I was over here last night." He asked. He knew she didn't care but he knew he had to ask. She nodded and smiled.

"Of course Henry. It looks like your friends are leaving. I will clean up. You look tired, you can leave. " She said as she hugged him. He nodded and hugged her back. " Happy birthday Henry. I love you. Goodnight. " She said.

"Love you too mom, goodnight. " He said before Regina walked off starting to do some cleaning. Most of Henry's friends left expect for Hensel. He seem to be picking up stuff. She hadn't really spoken to him since him and his sister reconnected with their father. She walked over and smiled. " You don't have to help. " Regina said. He gave her sweet smile.

"I know but I want too. I will stay and help. This is a lot for one person. " He said as he walked pass her and cleaned up more. She nodded. Everyone was gone now and it was just her and him. She picked up a few thing around the tables. She mistakenly dropped a plate on the ground and bent down to get it. She leaped when she felt a hand on her behind. She turned to see Hensel standing very close.

"What's wrong Regina." He said as he stepped closer. Her heart began to speed up. She looked him up and down. What was he thinking? He was now only a half of inches away from her. She took a deep breath. She had been so lonely since Robin that her mind wasn't in the right place.

"Hensel you should leave... " She trailed off as he reached up to stroke her cheek. He was only fifteen but he was as tall as she was, maybe even taller. She felt her whole body melting. She knew this was wrong but she couldn't pull away. " This is wrong.." She couldn't finish as he had found his lips on hers. She hesitate for a moment but then fell into the kiss.

"Oh Regina you know you want this. I deserve this. We both do. " Hensel said in a low voice. He then pressed closer to her and deepen the kiss. She grabbed his face and kissed him back. She couldn't help it. He was right. Before she knew it she was pulling him upstairs. She had her hands all over his body. He had managed to pushed her on her bed and climbed on top. After that everything else was a burr until the next morning.

She woke up and almost thought she had dream until she looked over and seen the young boy asleep. She leaped from her bed. What kind of monster was she! She ran around the room quickly putting clothes on. Then she started to shake him gently until he woke. "Get up now!" She basically screamed. He climbed out the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Don't be commanding me. After what you put my sister and I through I deserve this. I enjoyed every bit. And don't worry I won't tell anyone. " He said as he began to get dress. Regina stared in horror. How could she sleep with this kid. He was her son age. She backed against the wall, terrified.

"Don't ever come on to me again. You were lucky this time, you won't be next time. Now get out. " She said pointing at the door. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out once he was dress. She wasn't sure how she let this happened but she knew it wouldn't happen again.


	11. Teen Parents

Hello everyone this I will only post one request because sadly I only had one. This one is from Reading Pixie. Please Please request more! Also if you don't mind Reading Pixie I will lower their ages to sixteen, more drama lol

Teen Parents

" There you are, I was beginning to worry. " Emma called at in the darkness as a young guy walked toward her. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing tore jeans and a tee-shirt. He smiled as he seen her. " What's so funny Neal. " Emma asked as she walked toward him. He met her half way and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing just happy to see you. Sorry it took me a while. I ran into a little trouble. Ready to go?" He asked. They were both around fifteen years old and didn't look old enough to be on their own. Emma was holding a small box of something. After they hugged, both of them got into a yellow bug. "So you got them?" Neal asked.

"Yes." Emma said holding out the box of watches. She opened the case revealing ten of the most pretty watches Emma ever seen. She quickly closed them and placed them in the back. She was about to begin driving when Neal laid a hand on her knee.

"Wait I need to talk to you about something. " He said. She looked at him nervously. She was afraid that he would break up with her. That he would leave her like everyone else in her life had done before. Being a orphan all her life made her not want to truth people and for a good reason.

"Look if you are going to tell me you were usi-" he cut her off mid-sentence and shook his head. It was time he explained everything to her. He took a deep breath and leap right into the story. He explained to her where she was from. Where he was also from. He told her who her parents were and why she wasn't with them. She tried to stop him but he pressed on.

He went on how he didn't know who she was until an hour ago where the boy who had came through the wardrobe with her had tried to stop him but he couldn't stay away from her. The more he talked, the more it all made sense. Everything fell into place but it was crazy.

"So you are telling me, my parents are somewhere, where we can't reach them? And that I am not an orphan and my parents gave me up to save a bunch of fairy-tale characters? I am supposed to believe that. " She asked watching him. He sighed.

"Yes, Emma. Look I know it is hard to believe. They didn't send you away to save everyone else, they saved you. It was the only way. Just wait, there has to be something of mine that I can prove it. " He said. He began looking through the back of the car until he came across a book he never seen in his life. It seem to come out of thin air and that was when it hit him. He opened the book up and find the answer he was looking for.

"What's that?" She asked trying to look at the book. He pulled it back and handed it to her.

"This will give you all the answers. " He said and she began to flip through the story book. It had everything. It explained it all and now all he had to do is wait.

A year and half later

Emma and Neal had spent the last year trying to find a way to her parents. However a small speed bump came to play. Emma had ended up pregnant and they had decided to keep the baby. They had a baby boy and now he is almost a year old.

"I got it!" Neal came running out some building. This was their last chance. They went into this old store that Neal believed there might be a map in there that will lead them to her parents. Even though this was a land without magic, some magical beings lived here and stored important documents. Emma had went back into their bug to take care of Henry.

"Hurry up let me see!" Emma called. Henry was sitting in the back with his car seat. Emma and Neal were now sixteen but still they were far too young to raise a baby. It would be good if she had her parents to help. He ran the map over to her and she looked a map of Maine. There was a star next a town called Storybrooke.

"The guy who owned the shop claimed that town just appealed on this map, sixteen years ago. The same time you came through the wardrobe. This is it, Em. This is where your parents are. " Neal said. She pulled him inside the car and kissed him deeply. He smiled as he pulled away before looking at Henry who was reaching for him.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go see my parents. " She said. He sat down and before they knew it they had managed to make it to Storybrooke. They drove right through the town line and when they did, a blast of magic flooded the town. Emma looked at Neal. "Did we break it? Already?" She asked. He nodded.

"All you had to do was reentered the place where your parents were. Come on we have to find them. " Neal said. Emma drove on until she parked in front of a diner. It read " Granny's diner". She got out the car and grabbed Henry out his car seat. She put him on the ground since he already started to walk and held his hand.

"Well here goes nothing. " Emma said. She pulled her blonde hair out of her face and started to walk toward the entrance of the diner but before she could someone walked out. It was a women with short jet black hair and hazel eyes. Beside her hair being shorter, she was the women Neal said was her mother. Emma stood there froze in fear. Neal took Henry hand while Emma slowly crept forward. " Hi my name is E-" Her words were cut off when the women ran forward engulfing her in her arms.

"Emma." the women said in a whisper. Emma gasped but sank into the hug. She let her mother hold her like that for as long as she wanted. She wanted this as much as her mother did.

"Snow? What's going-" a man voice was heard from behind them. But her mother didn't release her and before they knew it, the man had wrapped his arms around them both. "Our daughter has returned. You found us. " the man said. He held them both tightly until finally they all broke away.

"Oh charming can you believe it, she is finally back. " Snow whispered to him. Emma looked at her mother and father. She knew it was time to break the rest of the news. She reached her hand out to Henry and picked him up. Instantly her mother's eyes widen then soften as she realized what was going on. " Is this our grandson?" Snow asked.

"This is Henry, mom. I know having a child at sixteen isn't the best news you can here but we can't change the past.-" She was cut off by a man who walked out the diner who had shaggy hair like Neal expect his was gray.

"Baelfire is that you?" the older man called out to Neal who looked like he was in pain. Neal back up some as the old man came forward.

"You have got to be kidding me. You have a son, Rumpelstiltskin? " Charming asked as he looked at the dark one. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Neal who still look shock and in pain.

"I don't want nothing to do with you papa. Leave me alone and leave my son alone. " Neal said as he got closer to Emma. Snow cried out. She covered her mouth as she what all this meant. Charming held on tight to his wife afraid he would hurt someone.

"Emma... you had a child with the dark one's son?" Snow asked surprised. Emma looked between everyone and sighed. Well this wasn't going to be easy.

"Surprise!" She said half joking. But she knew this was going to be a long road. But in the end she knew it would work out.

I would love to do a sequel to this but I need someone to request it lol So if you would like to see a sequel let me know.


End file.
